Je T'aime
by strangechild13
Summary: I wish you could meet my boyfriend, but you can't because he is Canada...
1. Chocolate Kisses

**Disclaimer: Seriously, guys? Of course I don't own Kingdom hearts or any characters/places associated with it. If I owned it, this wouldn't be fanfiction. They belong to square enix and Disney, you all know that.**

When one creates a false girlfriend/boyfriend, the excuse "(s)he lives in Canada" was dramatically overused in the last generation. But what if you really did have a girlfriend/boyfriend in Canada? What if your friends didn't believe you when you told them?

**Name Disclaimer: These last names were created of my own imagination, if you find any name similarities, it's purely coincidence.**

These have been sitting on my computer for weeks; I was just too lazy to upload them… Chapter 2 currently in progress!

Roxas's relationship with Marly is defined better in chapter 2, so don't ask me to elaborate on it.

**ON TO THE STORY!**

Prologue

Chocolate Kisses

Axel smiled as he pulled away slightly. The blonde smiled back at him, but Axel saw sadness in the other's blue eyes.

"Tastes like chocolate," he whispered, mouth not even 5 centimeters from his boyfriend's. Said boyfriend shifted in Axel's lap so they were a normal speaking distance apart.

"You always say that," the blonde laughed.

"That's because you always taste like chocolate," Axel shrugged. He suddenly became sad and stared off, trying not to let his sadness show on his features. He didn't want to leave this place. He didn't want to lose the always-present taste of chocolate in his mouth, and he _certainly_ didn't want to lose the person who _gave_ him that taste.

A feeling of warmth on his cheek ended his thinking abruptly. He turned to his left.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked. He hoped Axel wasn't sick. He only had a few more days with the redhead before Axel would be leaving the country entirely.

"I don't want to leave," Axel answered, tightening his hold on Roxas's waist slightly. Roxas leaned his head back, resting it on Axel's shoulder.

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" Roxas mumbled into Axel's neck.

"I'm sorry," was all Axel said. Roxas nodded.

"Hey, let's go see Marly!" Roxas chirped.

"Why?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow. He was confused, but followed the suddenly energetic blonde.

"Because he'll know what to do!" Roxas said as though it was the most obvious thing.

Axel shrugged and followed the blonde down to The Village. They walked through the door of one of the cafés and sat down. A man with feathered pink hair walked over to them.

"Hello, boys!" the man said. Roxas gave the man a small sad smile. Axel's cell phone rang, and he sighed. He kissed the blonde sweetly. He brushed the tears out of Roxas's eyes.

"I'll come back, Rox," Axel whispered in the blonde's ear. "I promise."

Roxas nodded and watched as Axel walked out of the door and out of his life. He would probably never see the redhead again, and it saddened him. Axel wasn't just leaving Toronto. He wasn't just leaving Ontario. He was leaving Canada altogether. Roxas was going to be alone again. He could feel the tears coming again. How many times had he cried today? This was at least the second time. He thought Axel wasn't leaving for a few days. If he'd known Axel was going to leave early, he wouldn't have insisted on going to school. He felt Marly's hand on his shoulder. His "second father" understood him better than his real father had. Roxas wasn't like most kids, he knew that. Everyone that knew Marly knew Roxas wasn't normal.

"He'll be back… right?" Roxas asked, looking up at Marly with tears in his eyes.

"Of course he will, Rox. You just wait, I'm sure he'll be back soon. And I know for a fact he'll call you all the time." Marly smiled, an attempt to stop his "son's" tears. He hated seeing Roxas sad, and there was nothing he could do about it. Nobody could do a thing. Not him, not Roxas, not even Axel. This was out of anyone's hands.

"It'll be okay, Rox, it'll be okay." The blonde nodded, but he still cried. Even with Marly there, he felt alone. His own brother didn't care about him, his parents weren't around, and his boyfriend would soon be in another country. All Roxas had was Marly. He thought back to when he'd first met the redhead.

_Roxas walked down the street, bored out of his mind as usual. Marly was working, so he was alone for the day. He'd deciding on taking a walk._

_"Excuse me, could ya tell me how to get to the-," The stranger started. Roxas, picking up on the strange accent, turned around._

_"Je ne parle pas anglais," Roxas said sarcastically. He loved Canada. You could speak French and all the tourists thought it was so amazing._

_"Excuse me?" The tourist asked, confused. Roxas laughed._

_"Just kidding, where are you going?" Roxas held out his hand, and the boy handed him the paper._

_"Got no idea where I'm goin'," the boy said sheepishly._

_"I noticed," Roxas laughed. "I'll take you there. Follow me." Roxas noticed the boy staring at him. This strange kid with searching, catlike jade green eyes and red hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. After they reached the hotel, Roxas went to turn around but was stopped by the redhead._

_"What's your name?" he asked._

_"Roxas," Roxas answered._

_"Thanks for helpin' me out, Roxas. I'm Axel."_

_"Nice to meet you, Axel. Profitez de votre séjour," Roxas smiled, walking away and waving._

**Author's Note**: Yes, I know it was short. It was a prologue, were you expecting different? And I recommend visiting the Village in Toronto if you never have. Corner of Queen Street and Church Street if that helps.


	2. My Boyfriend, Who Lives In Canada

**Disclaimer: Seriously, guys? Of course I don't own Kingdom hearts or any characters/places associated with it. If I owned it, this wouldn't be fanfiction. They belong to Square Enix and Disney, you all know that.**

Chapter 1

My Boyfriend, Who Lives In Canada

Axel sighed as he slammed his locker shut. He pounded his fist on it a few times, feeling helpless. Why had he come back again? Oh yeah, his parents had _forced _him to. He'd come home _days_ earlier than what his parents had originally told him. All Axel could see now was a pair of tear-filled blue eyes. He sighed again and turned. He saw a pair of blue eyes, but not the ones he'd wanted to see more than anything. No, these were the blue eyes of a _different_ blonde, one who was much happier to see Axel than Axel was to see him. This was Axel's best friend since elementary school, Demyx Travain.

"Hey, Axel!" he chirped.

"Hey, Dem," Axel sighed.

"Hey, Axel?" Demyx and Axel turned at the new voice. A boy Axel couldn't remember ever seeing before stood there.

"Yeah?" Axel prompted.

"I was wondering if you… um… wanted to… um…"

"I can't," Axel said, already knowing what the boy was about to ask. "I have a boyfriend." The boy nodded sadly and walked away.

"Axel, if you didn't want to, you could have just said no! You didn't have to lie!" Demyx yelled. Axel blinked.

"When did I lie?" Axel asked.

"Axel, everyone knows you don't have a boyfriend!"

"But I do."

"Yeah, right, sure you do, Ax. I bet he's blonde, right? With blue eyes?" Demyx raised an eyebrow when Axel nodded.

"Next you're going to tell me he lives in Canada or something!" Demyx said a little too loudly.

"Who lives in Canada?" Zexion asked, walking towards the two boys.

"Axel's 'boyfriend'," Demyx answered sarcastically.

"Axel has a boyfriend? When did this happen?" Larxene walked over to the small group.

"Summer," Axel answered simply, shrugging as though it didn't matter. Saying he didn't care was a lie. He felt like a huge chunk of him was missing now. But he couldn't tell his friends that. They'd just laugh at him.

"You have a boyfriend in Canada?" Zexion asked.

"Yes, he lives in Canada," Axel said impatiently. He heard Demyx snort. Axel looked at Zexion. That could just be the usual look on his face, but it seemed the blue-haired boy believed him.

"What's his name?" Zexion asked quietly.

"Roxas."

Zexion nodded. "Maybe you can tell me about him later. I don't think Demyx believes you." Both Zexion and Axel turned to look at the blonde, who was laughing with Larxene. Axel dug around in his backpack for something, finally pulling out a small photo. He looked at it with a sad smile. He walked over to Demyx and handed it to the laughing blonde. Demyx took it, only to burst into laughter again.

"Nice try, Ax, but a photoshopped picture of Sora Hikari isn't going to convince me," Demyx laughed. Axel growled, and Demyx stopped laughing.

"Oh boy…" Larxene said. She grabbed Zexion by the wrist and dragged him away.

"Demyx, this isn't Sora Hikari. This is a picture of Roxas. I took it like a month ago." Axel pulled the picture out of Demyx's hands.

"Axel, you really expect me to believe that? No one could look this much like Sora Hikari and not actually be him. Well, except-,"

"Roxas Hikari, his twin brother," Axel snapped, cutting Demyx off. Demyx's eyes clouded.

"Axel, Sora Hikari's an only child." Demyx put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Axel was confused, until he remembered something Roxas had said.

_"I doubt he'd even admit to being related to me anymore. He hates me, and he won't even tell me why."_

The rest of the day, wherever Axel went, Avenue Q's "My Girlfriend, Who Lives in Canada" followed him. Demyx had spoken too loudly in the halls that morning and now the whole school thought he was one of those people who used the completely worn-out excuse that they had a girlfriend, or, in Axel's case, boyfriend, who lived in Canada. The only thing was that Axel really _did_ have a boyfriend in Canada. A boyfriend who probably hated him more than anything right now. Axel had last period free, and so did Demyx. The redhead stormed to the blonde's locker, slamming it shut. Demyx jumped back, surprised. He turned and saw the look on Axel's face and became scared.

"A-Axel, I'm so sorry…" the blonde stammered. He was shaking as his best friend's death glare only intensified.

"You _better_ be," the redhead growled. Axel was not someone you wanted to anger. Surprisingly, in all the time Demyx had known him, the blonde had never figured that out. Just as Axel was about to completely lose it on Demyx, though, the redhead's phone went off. Demyx visibly relaxed, and so did Axel when he saw who the text was from. Somehow, Roxas had found time to text him.

_Hey there, my little pyro! You in class?_

Axel smiled and knew he had to respond.

_No, are you? You aren't sick again?_

The reply:

_I am. Sick, I mean._

Axel sighed to hide a laugh. It seemed Roxas was always getting sick. The flu, the cold, you name it, Roxas probably had it at some point in his life. He looked back at Demyx.

"That your _boyfriend_?" Demyx asked meanly. Axel scoffed and pocketed the phone.

"You sound like a jealous ex, Dem. You aren't jealous of my little Roxy, are you?" Axel teased.

"Roxy?" Demyx laughed. Axel gave Demyx a look.

"Shut up, his parents used to call him that."

"Used to?"

"You don't want to know." Axel left it at that and Demyx was fine with it. But as they walked down the hall, Axel couldn't help but wonder how Roxas was doing.

Axel and Demyx groaned as they collapsed in various places in the redhead's room. Demyx had fallen onto Axel's bed, and Axel had sat in the desk chair. They were both exhausted from the full week of school. They just sat around for a few hours, doing whatever they found fun. After Demyx left, Axel sent an email to Roxas.

_A hundred days have made me older__  
__Since the last time that I saw your pretty face__  
__A thousand lies have made me colder__  
__And I don't think I can look at this the same__  
__But all the miles that separate__  
__Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still on my lonely mind__  
__I think about you baby__  
__And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still with me in my dreams__  
__And tonight it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin'__  
__As the people leave their way to say hello__  
__I've heard this life is overrated__  
__But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still on my lonely mind__  
__I think about you baby__  
__And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still with me in my dreams__  
__And tonight it's only you and me_

_Everything I know and anywhere I go__  
__It gets hard but it won't take away my love__  
__And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done__  
__It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still on my lonely mind__  
__I think about you baby__  
__And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still with me in my dreams__  
__And tonight it's only you and me_

Axel closed the internet window. He stared out the window, but he looked at the screen when his computer made a sound. Someone was trying to video chat with him. He clicked it open and saw the face of his favorite blonde.

"Roxy!" he smiled. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Roxas laughed.

"What?" Axel pouted.

"Why do you keep sending me song lyrics?"

"I thought they were sweet!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You're such a sap," he teased.

"Aww that hurts, Rox."

"Who said I meant it in a _bad_ way?" Roxas purred, making Axel shiver.

"Roxy…" Axel whined.

"Axel, do you still love me?" Roxas asked sadly. Axel could see all the doubt and sadness in those big blue eyes Axel loved so much.

"Of course I do! Why would you even ask?"

"I just… never mind…" Suddenly Roxas's face disappeared, and Axel could feel the tears begin to come to his eyes. Something was wrong with his Roxas, and it was killing him that he didn't know what had caused the strange shift in the blonde's personality. Where was that laughing chocolate addict he'd fallen in love with? What was wrong?

**Author's Note**: 5 pages? Wow. And don't ask what's wrong with Roxas. I don't know myself yet. Maybe he loves someone else now or maybe he's just having doubts about the whole long-distance thing. Or maybe he even thinks Axel's fallen in love with someone else, though I can assure you even I know that that's not what's going on.


	3. Saving Me

**Disclaimer: Seriously, guys? Of course I don't own Kingdom hearts or any characters/places associated with it. If I owned it, this wouldn't be fanfiction. They belong to Square Enix and Disney, you all know that.**

Well, the thing with Demyx and Axel was quite interesting. And Zexy's on Axel's side, who'd have thought? Anyway, we'll finally get to see what's eating Roxas! And hopefully our spacey little blonde will show us why he lives with Marly, eh?

Chapter 2

Saving Me

Roxas groaned and slammed his head on his desk. He began to cry, not even bothering to look up when someone knocked on his door. It opened a crack, and then opened wider.

"You okay?" Marly asked softly. Roxas shook his head.

"Ça fait mal," Roxas mumbled, sobbing.

(A/N: If you're wondering about all the French, I happen to like the language. If you want to know what Roxas is specifically saying, go to a translator site.)

"I know it hurts now, Rox, but it'll get better. I promise, it will. Maybe I'll let you go down over break, how about that?" Marly offered. Roxas's head shot up.

"Really?" he asked, grinning.

"Sure, why not? I'd be with you on the plane, of course. But I do trust you two. But please, do refrain from… certain things in the hotel room while I'm there." The last part made Roxas blush wildly.

"O-okay…"

"Now get some rest. Tomorrow's off of school, so you're working." Marly closed Roxas's bedroom door. Roxas sighed. He didn't want to go to work. It wasn't that he didn't like his job. He loved it. It was just that he worked in Marly's café, and that's where Axel and Roxas had gone a few hours after they'd met. He'd taught Axel a small bit of French that day and the redhead had been amazed. Roxas smiled sadly as his eyes fell on the picture of Axel on his desk.

"Bientôt, mon amour," Roxas whispered to the photo. His computer mad that awful sound it did when someone wanted a video chat. He clicked allow without even bothering to see who it was. He didn't even look at the screen after clicked it open.

"Oh, so you're ignoring me now?" Axel joked. Roxas looked at the screen.

"A-Axel?" Roxas asked.

"No Roxas, it's friggin' _Kairi_," Axel said sarcastically. Roxas smiled slightly.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Axel pressed. Roxas tilted his head, confused.

"C'mon, ya little mute, speak up. What's eatin' ya?"

"H-huh?" Roxas managed. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Why. Are. You. So. Sad?" Axel asked. "Pourquoi es-tu si triste?" he repeated.

Roxas shrugged. "I have no clue what you mean, Ax. I'm fine."

"No, you ain't. Don't lie to me, Roxas, I can tell somethin's wrong." Axel crossed his arms.

"It's nothing, okay? Just drop it," Roxas said, his voice carrying a pleading tone.

"Rox, baby, please…"

"Axel!" Roxas snapped, trying not to raise his voice. Axel actually recoiled a bit, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. Roxas ran a hand down his face.

"Look, I need to go to bed. I have to work in the morning, unlike _some_ people." Roxas went to close the window.

"Roxas, wait." Roxas wasn't sure what had made him comply. Maybe it was the fact that Axel sounded… desperate. Maybe it was what he actually said. Maybe Roxas just didn't want to actually end the conversation.

"What?" Roxas sighed.

"God Roxas, what is _wrong_ with you?"

"Is that seriously all you wanted, Axel? I don't think it's that hard to figure out."

"Well, I guess I'm an idiot, then. Just freakin' tell me what's goin' on."

Roxas slammed a fist down on the desk, tears forming in his eyes. No, he wasn't going to let himself cry over Axel again. He'd done it too many times already.

"Axel, do you know how much crap I have to deal with about this? It's unfair!"

"Not like I have it much better," Axel said quietly. Roxas felt guilty. He'd forgotten that it couldn't have been much easier for Axel.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"You know, I was serious when I said I had to work tomorrow."

"Good night then. It's almost midnight there anyway, right?"

"Yeah, good night." Roxas smiled and closed the chat window. He figured it wouldn't hurt to spend a few minutes longer on the computer and check his email. He found another message from Axel.

_Hello there the angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in background of the morgue_

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_

_Where you can always find me_

_And we'll have Halloween on Christmas_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends _

_We'll wish this never end_

_Where are you and I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time_

_And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides_

_Like indecision to call you_

_And hear your voice of reason_

_Will you come and stop this pain tonight_

_Stop this pain tonight_

_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head (6x)_

_I miss you miss you (6x)_

Roxas smiled again and turned off the computer for the night, going to bed much happier than he was before. Axel always knew how to make him smile. He couldn't wait until he was allowed to go down and see the redhead.

"Roxas, are you okay? You look a little pale," Marly said, putting a hand on the blonde's forehead. Marly shook his head. Roxas had a fever. The boy grinned sheepishly before sneezing.

"Roxas, I told you not to go outside in that storm."

"I know I just-," Roxas sneezed, "just wanted to go outside. I was starting to feel locked up."

"Well, go back to bed. I don't want you working when you're sick." Marly pushed Roxas toward the bedroom door.

Roxas flopped down on his bed. He opened his laptop to check his email. He had one from Axel.

_Hey, you were looking kinda scared about all this, so I just wanted to tell you that I know it's gonna be okay. I can't control what happens in the world, but I know we'll be okay. This is just a small bump in the road, right? And hey, how'd ya like to spend Christmas with me, huh? I'll fly up there just for you and we can spend a whole week together. Or are you gonna ditch me for school again? I hate seein' ya cry, baby. It'll be okay. __We'll__ be okay. Whatever happens, I love you more than anything in the world. If you know that, I hope you can at least know I'm trying for this. It's not something you just let go, y'know? This wasn't just some random summer fling where you forget about each other. I don't want it to be like that with us. I don't think you do either. If I know you at all, you're probably sitting there crying reading this. Crying because you know I care about you this much. I miss you so much that I'll be walking down the street and I'll swear I see you, but when I turn, it's not you. Half the time, no one's there in the first place. If you were around, you'd know how much my heart freaks out when that happens. I still feel the same way about you I did when I first met you. Do you think it was a sign that you helped me find a __hotel__? Love can change a person. I actually apologized to a kid that asked me out. I would have just yelled "I'm taken, scram!" but I actually said "I can't, I have a boyfriend." I was all gentle about it, you'd have been proud of me, baby. I miss you. I hope you've been turnin' down the offers too, because I'd be heartbroken if ya weren't. Don't give up on me, Rox, please. Just give me time. We'll work this out, don't worry. I love you with all my heart (even though that sounded SO cheesy) and I just need you to be patient. I know that's difficult for you, but try to hang in there. Look at me; you're turnin' me into a total sap. Oh well, I still love you and I still miss you. I hope I can see you soon, love. Wait for me, promise?_

Roxas smiled, tears in his eyes. Yes, Axel _was_ a sap, but still. Roxas was happy that Axel had picked up on his subtle worrying and comforted him, even though he couldn't be there. And Christmas actually sounded pretty nice. Sure, it was a long way off, but it was okay, because Roxas wanted to surprise Axel with his visit. He sneezed before hitting the reply button.

_Oh, glad to know my feelings aren't worthless to you. __ But I'm glad you picked up on how I was feeling and did your best to help when we've got a borderline separating us. And Christmas sounds great. Yes, you're a sap, but I like you that way. If what you're telling me is true, I'm glad I met you __after__ you stopped being so cruel. If you would have forgotten about me, I don't think I could have handled it. And don't worry; I can't turn down offers that aren't there. I miss you too, and I'm glad you were gentle with the kid. Good thing I wasn't there, I'd have probably beaten him. No, I'm not as sweet and innocent as you think. __ I love you too, Axel, and I always will. And you're right, I did cry while reading that. _

He clicked the send button and tried to dry his tears. He heard a little ping noise and saw he had a new message.

**Roxy! Are you skipping school? ;)**

_ I got sick, thanks. Nice to know you want me to feel better._

**Aw, you know I do!**

**And you cried? **** I'm sorry.**

_I cried because it was so sweet. Are you apologizing for being sweet?_

**You think I'm SWEET, huh? ;)**

_Pervert._

**Only for you, baby. ;)**

_…_

**I flirt out of love, you know that. Aren't you supposed to be at work?**

_With a cold?_

**Right, food and all that.**

_Yes, very good, Axel._

**So very sarcastic, aren't we?**

_Yes we are._

**Huh, a sarcastic sunshine. Who'd have thought?**

_Aren't you supposed to be at school?_

**Nope. Day off! **

_Congratulations. -_-_

**What? I'm happy!**

_I've been meaning to ask about the songs._

** You know what? I'm promising you right now that the next time I see you I'll play every one of those songs for you.**

_Don't worry, I GOT IT MEMORIZED._

**… You're evil. -_-**

_Makes you love me all the more! ^_^_

**I think I saw that in a movie once.**

_You mean HEARD?_

**WHATEVER!**

_ I'm going to cry again now…_

**No, don't cry, I'm sorry!**

_I can't believe you fell for that. _

**Again, you are EVIL!**

_Yep, sure am!_

_ Now I gotta get off, Marly's home._

**I love you.**

_Love you too, bye._

**Bye.**

Roxas closed the messenger and looked up to see Marly open his door.

"Are you sure you want to go, Rox? I mean, you're sick after all…" Roxas shook his head.

"I don't care. I'm packed already and everything. I want to go see him." Roxas said firmly. He sneezed again.

"Take some medicine before we leave, Roxas. I still can't believe you went outside in that storm." Marly shook his head.

Roxas went into the bathroom to take some medicine. He decided he'd take a shower first. He didn't want to look horrible went he saw Axel.

After stepping out of the shower and swallowing medicine that would leave a horrible taste in his mouth for _days_, Roxas went to his room to get dressed. He pulled on a black t-shirt with black skinny jeans and put on his necklace that Axel had found interesting. Roxas had told him it was an _X_ because he wasn't sure what it really was. He was just finishing tying his shoes when Marly called for him from downstairs. Roxas grabbed his suitcase and went downstairs, his excitement battling the drowsiness from the medicine the entire car ride. By the time the plane took off, Roxas was asleep, the hood of his sweatshirt pulled up over his face.

_Roxas sat in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest and sobbing. Why did these things always happen to him? And where was Sora? People were giving him strange looks, but he didn't care._

_ "Roxas, honey, can you look at me?" Roxas sniffed and looked up into the face of his grandmother._

_ "W-where's Sora?" Roxas asked._

_ "Sora's okay. You're going to go home with Uncle Marly, okay? You're going to live with him now and Sora will stay with me. Is that okay with you, honey?" Roxas nodded. He liked his Uncle. The man treated him kindly and not too much like a child, even though he was only eight._

_ "W-where's he?"_

_ "He's over there. He's been looking for you. Come with me, Roxas, we'll go see him." The old woman took the young blonde's hand and led him over to a man with pink hair. He knelt on one knee and ruffled Roxas's hair._

_ "Hey Rox, how are you? I've missed you." The man stood and picked up the blonde, who was short for his age and had the height of most five year olds. Marly carried Roxas outside and sat down with him on a bench._

_ "Where did you run off to, buddy?" Marly asked._

_ "I didn't go anywhere; I just sat in the corner and waited for Sora…" Roxas noticed the man stiffen at the other boy's name, but he didn't say anything about it._

_ "You shouldn't hang around where no one will find you, bud. We were all wondering where you'd got to. Don't scare us like that, Rox."_

_ Roxas smiled sheepishly and apologized. Living with Marly wouldn't be so bad. While Roxas was only eight, he had the mind, and therefore the problems, of a 12 year old. Marly was the only one who understood this, and he was the blonde's confidante. _

_ "So Rox, how's it going with that boy?" Marly's question made Roxas blush._

_ "Ce n'est pas l'amour," Roxas said sadly._

_ "Just a little schoolboy crush, eh?" Roxas shot the man a glare. Marly put up his hands defensively. "Hey, it was just a question!" _

_ "You aren't really my father's brother, are you? They made that up, didn't they?"_

_ "Very good, Roxas. I'm just a friend of your father's."_

_ "Are you still going to take care of me?"_

_ "Yes, and don't worry, when you finally do find that one special guy, I'll be here for you and I'll help you out. Promise."_

_ "I'm holding you to that, Marly. And thanks for taking me in."_

_ "No problem, kid. No trouble at all."_

"Hey Rox, wake up. We're about to land." Roxas felt a hand shake his shoulder gently. Roxas blinked before Marly's words set in. They were landing. Roxas was going to see Axel. He'd tried so hard not to tell the redhead his plan. He'd been successful and had been staring at his packed suitcase for days. A cold wasn't going to slow him down now.

(**A/N: **Oh good God, what'll happen now? This really ought to be interesting. And I'm sorry, but I can't remember the name of Roxas's medical condition (yes there is a medical condition where your brain is literally developed more than your body, making you think like someone a lot older than you. That's why Roxas was crushing at 8 years old.

And OMG, Hawaii just legalized same-sex marriage! I'm SO EXCITED! Ahem. )

_**Chapter 3 IN PROGRESS!**_

_**And for God's sake people, REVIEW ALREADY!**_


	4. NOTICE

**NOTICE**

Hey guys, Roxie here. So, this spot is where the next chapter of **Je T'aime** is supposed to be… but as you can see, it's not here. I swear guys, I'm working on it.

One: I need inspiration. You guys know this story NEEDS its lyrics.

Two: Life's getting hectic and I'm also working on other fanfics.

Three: My computer was just recently restored, so some files got screwed up. The chapter I'm writing was one of them.

Four: I got ONE review, people. ONE. God, is it THAT much trouble to hit 'Review' and type something? Honestly, people!

Anyway, don't give up! For those of you waiting for the sequel to **Mend My Broken Heart** (which STILL does not have a title, if you guys have title ideas, leave them in a review on **MMBH**.) Don't give up on that one either. It's on hold for the three reasons listed above.

Okay, enough ranting from me.

Bye-bye, now!

-_Waves_-

And if I don't get reviews on **MMBH**, I'll make Roxas try to kill himself again – and I might just let him succeed.


	5. Never Gonna Be Alone

**Disclaimer: Seriously, guys? Of course I don't own Kingdom hearts or any characters/places associated with it. If I owned it, this wouldn't be fanfiction. They belong to Square Enix and Disney, you all know that.**

_**Special thanks to xMisaki-chan, whose fave and alert of this story pushed me to find the inspiration to do it.**_

_**And to puppyfacetwo, who seemed very excited about this chapter.**_

_Well, won't this be interesting… wonder if Demyx will believe Axel __now__… I'll laugh __with__ you if he doesn't…_

And YAY, it's the first combined chapter of "I Love You"! It sounded SO much better in French…

Chapter 3

Never Gonna Be Alone

Axel sighed. He stared up at the sun through the leaves of the tree. He was considering buying a ticket and flying back up to see Roxas. He hated being alone, and the fact that everyone thought he was lying wasn't really helping much. This was so _hard_. Maybe if he took a walk, he could get his mind off of Roxas, even just for a few minutes. Axel wondered why he kept thinking about how Roxas had been teasing him online. Maybe because it was his most recent contact with the blonde? Maybe because he'd been freshly exposed to the fun-loving person Roxas was deep inside? Axel wasn't sure. He'd agreed to meet Demyx in the park, though, so he started walking toward it. He found the blonde under a tree. He sat down next to his friend. The blonde was typing furiously at his cell phone, probably texting his boyfriend, Zexion. Zexion, the only one who believed Roxas really existed. The only one who hadn't laughed at Axel's story. Demyx smirked maliciously and looked up and smiled warmly at Axel.

"Hey there, lover boy."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Demyx, shut up already."

"Aw, what happened? Did you and Roxy have a fight?" Demyx cooed teasingly. "Ow!" the blonde yelled as Axel slapped him harshly.

"So I heard Zexion managed to get a hold of Roxas. I'm surprised he responded to an email that wasn't from me."

_It's great that he's opening up to others now… After what happened to his parents I can't really blame him, with his condition he probably sees himself as some kind of freak…_

"-And Zexion was like, 'he's really nice and he misses Axel' and… Ax, are you listenin' to me?"

Axel shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Sorry, what were you sayin'?"

Demyx groaned. "Focus, Axel! What were you thinkin' about? Is it more important than your _best friend_?"

"Oh Dem, don't you see? _Everything's_ more important than you," Axel laughed. Demyx pouted.

"Fine, then I guess I'll go. Have fun reading 'Roxas's' email." Axel stared after the blonde, confused.

"Already staring at the other boys, Axel?" a voice asked coldly. Axel knew that voice.

"M-Marly?" Axel stammered, turning. Sure enough, the pink haired man was standing there, looking ready to kill. Axel gulped. He remembered what happened last time Axel had made Marly mad.

**Roxas stared at** his phone again in disbelief. That message wasn't really Axel, was it? It had come from Axel's email, but maybe someone else had gotten on it somehow, when Axel had been away from the computer or had gotten his password.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_Ha-ha-ha, guess who, you little bitch?_

Roxas could feel the tears running down his cheeks again. He saw a boy with strangely cut dark blonde hair smirk as he passed him. Roxas, for some reason, decided to follow the boy. After a few blocks, the boy turned.

"What do ya want now, Sora?" the boy snapped. Roxas recoiled. Sora? This boy knew his brother?

"I'm not Sora! Why does everyone call me that? I'm _Roxas_! Got it? _Roxas_!" The boy's eyes widened momentarily, but he smirked.

"Then I assume you got Axel's message?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I was _there_. Now you know to keep _away_ from him."

"Demyx, what are you doing?" Both blondes turned to find a teen with strangely colored hair. He smiled warmly at Roxas before shifting a scolding look onto the other.

"Zexy! Uh… um… this is-,"

"-Roxas," Zexion finished. "I hope you weren't torturing Axel's boyfriend, Demyx. You know how he gets about Roxas."

"How he gets?" Roxas echoed. Zexion turned to him.

"He gets _very_ defensive about you, you know. If Axel finds out what Demyx did, little Demy's dead."

"What did he do?"

"Got into Axel's email and-,"

"-sent this?" Roxas asked, holding up his phone. Zexion nodded.

"Demyx, you're going to go apologize to Axel _right now_, and Roxas is going with you." Zexion led the two blondes down to where Axel was sitting under a tree, staring at nothing.

"Axel?" Demyx asked, going over to the redhead.

Axel looked up sharply, not seeing Roxas. "Demyx, I'll kill you."

"That's not very nice." Axel turned at the voice to find Roxas standing there, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"C'mere." Axel motioned to the ground next to him. Roxas sat down hesitantly. The two watched as Zexion led the other blonde away.

"I'm sorry. Demyx didn't think it would do anything-,"

"Stop." Axel looked at Roxas. "He didn't know."

"How did you know that?"

"Zexion told me. He told me a lot about it, actually."

"Yeah, well your 'uncle' is about ready to murder me for something _Demyx_ did."

"I'll talk to him." Roxas rested his head on the redhead's shoulder. "I missed you."

Axel wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder. "I missed you too."

"Fags," someone coughed. Axel looked up and flipped off whoever the random passerby was and kissed the top of Roxas's head.

"Oh, that was nice," Roxas said sarcastically, shifting.

"Yeah, well…" Another kiss, this time on the blonde's now exposed cheek, "I'm very defensive about you."

"So I've been told." Axel looked at Roxas strangely.

"Zexion?"

"Zexion."

"I've gotta remember to thank that kid," Axel said quietly. Roxas pretended not to hear.

"Why does Demyx hate me so much?" the blonde asked.

"Because he's Demyx and he's just like that. Probably doesn't help that he thought I was lying."

"How did he know Sora?"

"Everyone knows Sora."

"Hey, is that Sora Hikari?" someone said excitedly.

"Like her, for example." Two girls came up to them and smiled widely at Roxas.

"I'm not Sora. Sora's an ass," Roxas said. The two girls looked confused, and Axel laughed at the blonde's words.

"Stop laughing. He is."

"So you _aren't_ Sora?" one of the girls asked.

"No, I'm his brother."

"But I thought he was an only child." The other looked at Roxas suspiciously as she spoke.

"He isn't. What did he say? That his twin died? I'm not dead."

"Oh my God, he's a twin? That's awesome!" The girls looked excited again and ran off.

Axel stood and pulled the blonde up with him. He led him away, lacing their fingers together as they walked. Axel led them to a small brick building after going down a lot of side streets. He opened the door and pulled Roxas inside, the door slamming shut roughly. Roxas found himself unable to breathe as Axel held him close. Roxas returned the hug, slightly confused as to what was going on.

"God, I've missed you," Axel whispered. Roxas smiled and tightened his hold slightly, a silent agreement to Axel's words.

"What's going on here?" someone asked. The two boys pulled apart, startled.

"Mom? I thought you had to work today…"

"I just got home. Axel, who is this boy?"

Axel put an arm around Roxas's shoulders. "This is Roxas."

"And what's he doin' here?"

"I have no idea," Axel answered, grinning.

"I meant 'Why'd you bring him home?'"

"Because I just couldn't help myself." Roxas bit his lip to keep in his laughter.

"Who are you?" Axel's mother demanded. Roxas smiled and shrugged.

"I'm Roxas."

"I know _that_. Why are you in my house?"

"Because Axel drug me here."

"And why on earth would he do that?"

"Because he's insane."

"Why are you hanging around my son, anyway? He's never mentioned any Roxas before." Roxas looked up at Axel with a raised brow, and Axel gave the blonde a sheepish smile. The woman watched them in confusion, wondering how these two could have some unspoken language.

"Mom, you know that trip we took over the summer?"

"What about it?"

"That's where I met Roxas. I guess he decided to pay me a visit." Axel wished he could take the words back as soon as he said them. His mom became freshly fired up again.

**Axel led the** blonde into his room. Roxas sat down on the bed, watching Axel.

"What?"

"Axel, why didn't you tell your mom about me?"

"Because it only would have complicated things more. You and I need things as simple as possible right now."

"What if I could fix some things?"

Axel turned to Roxas. "What do you mean?"

"It's true that you've got friends and family here. I've got Marly and people who know my name."

"Where ya goin' with this?"

"Where I'm going is that if I transferred and finished the school year here, Marly's the only one that would miss me."

"I'm lost." Roxas couldn't really be saying what Axel thought he was, could he?

"No, you're not."

"Would Marly let you do that?"

Roxas smiled. "I can make him remember an old promise he made to me."

"What promise was that?"

Roxas put a finger to his lips. "It's a secret."

Axel smirked and pulled the blonde close for a kiss.

"We should talk to Marly, you know. I need to clear my name."

Roxas sighed. "Fine. Let's go." The two left and walked to where Roxas and Marly were staying with their fingers laced together. They found the man in the hotel room, staring out the window.

"Marly, Axel needs to tell you something." The man turned and glared at the redhead.

"I swear, I never sent that email! My friend Demyx, he got into my account and-,"

"Then explain how this Demyx got into your account or why he'd send that."

"Marly, Demyx didn't think I was real. He thought Axel was lying," Roxas cut in. Marly glared at the redhead and turned to Roxas.

"Roxas, I want you to tell me if this happens again."

Axel suddenly pulled Roxas close and whispered in his ear. The blonde nodded.

"Marly, what if I went to school down here with Axel? You could get someone else to help you at the shop."

"Why would you do that?"

"I want to be around him. I love him, Marly." Roxas kissed Axel's cheek. "Can you wait outside for a while, Ax?" Axel nodded and left. Roxas watched him go, then turned to Marly.

"Do you remember that promise you made me when I was eight? I think he's that guy, and I want to be with him. I never want to leave his side."

"Roxas, there are a lot of things to go through…"

"I know, but I really want to do this. I love him so much. I can't imagine leaving him when I remember how it felt for him to leave me."

"Alright, if you really want to. But you have to come back until everything goes through, then you can come back here."

"Okay. Thanks." Roxas hugged the man. "Oh, and I probably won't be back tonight."

"Just be safe." Roxas nodded and left the room to tell Axel the good news.


End file.
